


Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: Bucky distracts Natasha after a nightmare.





	

Nightmares were never pretty, but Natasha's were always terrible. Hunting down Hydra cells with Steve, Sam and Bucky was cathartic, but also dredged up quite a few memories she wished she didn't have. The latest cell had been particularly bad, if only because of all the hospital beds, leather restraints and IV poles; it wasn't exactly the Red Room and the various treatments she had undergone, but it was clear that they had been trying to experiment on unwilling subjects. The endless bottles and file folders made her shut down her emotions in order to complete the mission, especially when they found the bodies in the cells. Not a single subject had been spared, and the nail marks and gouges were especially painful to see.

By now, she never screamed when she had a nightmare. She simply jerked awake, breath caught in her chest. This was helpful when she had to share a room with the others, because she didn't wake them. Sam and Steve were still asleep on the bed, arms and legs in a tangled sprawl. It was cute, and a sight she would have appreciated more if she wasn't internally shaking.

Bucky wasn't in the bed. He seemed to need even less sleep than Steve did, or perhaps it was because of his own traumatic memories that he avoided it. He was watching her carefully, concern on his features. That made it clear that he knew something was wrong, even if he didn't know exactly what it was. "Hey," he said, voice pitched low enough not to wake Sam and Steve.

"Just a nightmare," she said, propping herself up on one elbow on her side of the bed. She had wanted to simply make up a pallet on the floor, but of course Sam and Steve wouldn't dream of it. They were too chivalrous for their own good.

"I don't think anything is just a nightmare for us," he replied, moving away from the window to kneel beside the bed. "Today was bad."

"Yeah."

He let his flesh and blood hand fall to her waist. "There was nothing we could do."

Her lips stretched into a grimace, and she shivered. "I know. Doesn't stop the nightmares."

Fingers trailing down from her waist to her thigh, he watched her expression closely. "Want me to help? Distract you, I mean," he clarified when she frowned.

Natasha snorted, but the sound didn't wake the other two men. "Any excuse to start something, huh?" she teased, lips curling into a smile.

"I didn't hear you complain about the last time," he answered, ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Too bad there's only a bathroom down the hall, not connected to our room."

Bucky grinned at her now, tugging down her pants. "Let's see how quiet you can be."

She helped kick off everything so that she was naked from the waist down and shifted sideways on the bed. Her torso remained on the bed, but her legs dangled off of Bucky's shoulders. He dipped his head down to the juncture of her thighs, nuzzling and nipping at her flesh with his lips gently. It was a tease, a promise of more, especially when his tongue darted out and traced lines onto her sensitive skin. This was easy to keep silent about, even though she was impatient for more. Reaching down, she grasped at his hair. But Bucky refused to be rushed, pushing back against her hands.

When he pulled his mouth away from her entirely, she got the message and huffed her displeasure. Bucky chuckled quietly, but bent back to her as soon she let go of his hair to grasp the side of the mattress.

This time, he wasn't so tentative. He lapped at her folds eagerly, hands on her hips to keep them steady. No bucking against his face to speed him up, then. He was still too slow for her liking, too gentle. Natasha wanted to growl and grind down on his tongue, but kept herself still and silent. Sam and Steve slept on, not knowing what was happening right next to them.

Bucky curled his tongue inside her slit, then dragged his tongue up around her clit. Natasha sucked in a breath and tightened her hold on the mattress. She shut her eyes, but that only meant that she was even more focused on the sensation of his warm breath and wet tongue, of the strokes on her clit and the mounting pleasure. Her breathing was ragged, but still quiet. The feel of his stubble on her thighs wasn't even enough to distract her, and he knew it. Her thighs trembled on either side of his head, and his hands were tight on her hips, tight enough to bruise. Still, it was more sensation grounding her in her body, in the present. And her present was nothing more than Bucky's head between her legs, his tongue on her clit, and the rising waves of pleasure fracturing her breath.

Natasha grit her teeth to keep from crying out when she came. Bucky wasn't done yet, not until he was absolutely certain that she was a boneless, exhausted mess. He wasn't even cheating by sliding his fingers into her, as much as she wanted to clench down around something. She thought of grasping her own breasts to tweak her nipples or grabbing his hair again, but his tongue was right where she wanted it, and she didn't want him pulling away. Instead, she had hold of the mattress with a white knuckled grip, and her breathing was nothing more than erratic pants as she tried to keep from making noise.

He was determined to make her have a spine-melting orgasm, the kind that left her wobbly and limp. Her body was still tense, the orgasm she had so far nothing more than tumbling down a hill. So he licked harder and faster, relentless and nearly growling against her skin. Natasha heard herself whimper, the sound distant and almost helpless. It was a soft sound, nothing to wake the two slumbering men.

That was enough to make Bucky tug on her clit with his lips and suck, an almost painful edge to the pressure. Her breath left in a rush, a choked sound escaping her. Again Bucky sucked on her clit, and it was enough to have her tumbling down the precipice into another orgasm.

Her thighs trembled but were far less tense than before, so Bucky gentled his suction and gave her clit a few soft licks. "Not bad," he commented.

Natasha chuckled and let go of the mattress to cover her face with her hands, muffling the sound. "We're terrible."

"In all the best ways," he agreed, self assured grin on his face. He licked his lips and moved so that he could kiss her cheek. "Feel better?" he asked gently. "No more nightmares, okay?"

"What nightmare?" she answered, reaching up to caress his cheek.

"Good answer. Sleep well."

"You, too."


End file.
